Jade's Break Up
by DMClover123
Summary: Jade dumps Beck and Tori has no idea what to think of it. I DONT OWN VICTORIOUS!
1. Chapter 1

**The Accident**

When Tori saw Jade dump Beck, she felt a mixture of sadness for Beck but for some twisted demented reason she felt really happy. The rest of the day all she could think about was Jade and trying to understand her feelings. She always thought she liked guys but recently Jade has caught her attention, she loved how Jade tried to cause her pain because she was a masochist and Jade was her sadist. "Tori, Earth is on the phone they're saying you need to come back," Andre said, interrupting her thoughts.

"Sorry I think I'm just over tired and confused," Tori answered as they walked to their next class.

"Oh? What about?" Andre asked with curiosity in his voice.

"Well, I feel bad that Jade dumped Beck and all but for some reason I'm also happy and I don't know why," Tori said sadly.

"Maybe you have feelings for Jade."

"No! I'm straight, Andre. I like guys."

"Are you sure? Recently you've been staring at Jade even though she insults you."

"Andre! I enjoy when I'm in pain."

"I know I know but still it's possible that you like her."

"It might also be possible that I like Beck, did you ever think of that?"

"I think you like Jade."

"I don't know. I'll talk to you after class," Tori said as they walked into Sikowitz's class. After class, Tori met up with Andre, Cat, Robbie, and Beck as they walked toward the parking lot.

"Where's Jade?" Tori asked Beck.

"Who cares? The little bitch finally broke up with me," Beck answered, grinning. "Now I can stop cheating and have an open relationship with Alyssa."

"You asshole she was probably the greatest thing to ever happen to you and dumping you was the best thing she ever did!" Tori yelled as she got into her car and drove away leaving everyone else staring in shock. _Why did I do that?_ Tori asked herself. _Why in hell would I defend her? WHY WHY WHY? _Tori stayed up all night asking herself over and over again. She slept in until after one the next day to her phone ringing and saw it was Andre.

"Morning sleepy head," he said when she answered her phone. "I tried calling like five times. I guess you didn't get much sleep last night."

"No not at all," Tori said rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"So what're your plans for this fine weekend?" he asked her.

"I don't know, why?" she asked, suspicious.

"Me, Cat, Robbie, and Beck are going to play golf. Do you want to come?"

"No way and hell do I wanna be anywhere around that asshole Beck."

"Oh I see. Maybe you could ask Jade if she wants to do something with you."

"You really think I like Jade don't you?"

"Yes I do because it's true."

"If it makes you happy I will ask her if she wants to do something," Tori said to tired to argue.

"Good. I've gotta go get ready for golf, talk to you later." After she hung up the phone, she went downstairs to find Jade sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Umm… what are you doing here?" Tori asked surprised.

"I was bored. Your family went to a barbeque and won't be back for hours by the way," Jade answered.

"Oh ok. Well what are you planning to do this weekend?" Tori asked sitting on the couch next to her.

"This pretty much."

"Well do you wanna maybe hang out with me?" Tori asked suddenly nervous and afraid she'd say no.

"I don't have anything better to do so I guess. What do you wanna do?" Jade said surprised.

"I don't know. Maybe see a movie?"

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Jade was shocked but she always liked Tori but was afraid to admit it to herself.

"NO! I mean not exactly. I just don't have anything to do either," Tori answered blushing deep red.

"Sure I guess," Jade answered standing up. "I'll go get ready and then come pick you up ok?"

"Sounds good," Tori said happily.


	2. Tori's Date

**Sorry I didn't update sooner, I had to get stuff for school ready. Thank you to everyone that's read so far, I really enjoy seeing what you feel.**

-Bea Bea

**Jade's Break Up**

When Jade left she was so excited and she didn't know why. She ran back upstairs to take a shower before Jade came back. The outfit she chose to wear was a very revealing red dress that hardly left anything to the imagination, she also wore black stilettos. She took a picture of her outfit and sent it to Andre for his opinion, he sent a text saying: _Damn girl that's a sexy outfit. R u goin out with Jade?_ Tori sent a text back saying: _It's not a date so don't assume._

Five minutes later, Tori heard Jade come in without knocking or anything. Tori walked down the stairs slowly because she wasn't good in heels but mostly because she was nervous and didn't know how Jade would react to her outfit. She found Jade's reaction was very satisfying and she wished she had a camera. Jade was wearing a black miniskirt with a lacey black top, her outfit was more or less as revealing as Tori's and she couldn't stop staring at her. "Damn you look so incredible," Tori said to her.

"As do you," Jade answered licking her lips making Tori blush.

"So what movie are we going to see?"

"Oh nothing really," Jade said walking toward her car as Tori grabbed her purse.

"What?" Tori said, very confused.

"We're not going to see a movie," Jade answered smiling.

"Then what are we going to do?"

"We're going to a club." Jade and Tori got into Jade's car until they pulled up to an exclusive looking club with a really long line.

"How do you plan on getting us in? Besides the line we're both under age," Tori said.

"Well we need these first off," Jade said handing Tori a fake I.D.

"OK that's one problem solved, now how about the line?"

"Look at us, we're two really sexy chicks we can get in don't worry your pretty head," Jade said getting out of her car. They went to the front of the line and the bouncer liked his lips then let them go inside without a question.

"I can't believe we got in here!" Tori yelled hugging Jade.

"Well let's get some beer and then we can dance," Jade yelled back over the music. They got some beer then sat at a secluded table near the back of the club.

"I've never done this before," Tori said.

"Really? Fun isn't it?"

"Yes it is!" Tori said moving on to her second beer.

"Whoa slow down will you?" Jade said taking the beer from her. She noticed Tori was staring at the other side of the club.

"Is that Beck making out with some chick?" Tori asked slowly.

"Probably. I made sure he was here so I could show him how good I'm doing without him," Jade said laughing.

"OK so let's dance on that side of the club," Tori didn't know if it was the beer or what but she really wanted to help Jade get back at Beck. They got up and walked to the dance floor where Beck would see them and started dancing together. They danced for about half an hour then Beck walked over and pushed them apart.

"What the hell is this?" He yelled at them.

"Nothing. We're just having fun now that I'm free from you," Jade said smiling. Tori really didn't want to get in the middle of this, she was starting to regret going with Jade to the club.

"So you're trying to get back at me by using Tori. How cruel and low you are Jade," Beck said angrily.

"What do you mean using me?" Tori asked with a pang of sadness that she couldn't understand.

"She was only trying to make me jealous which is why she made sure I was here and you came."

"Jade, is that true?" Tori asked hating that she felt so sad but loving the pain at the same time.

"Yeah. I'm sorry, Tori," Jade said really feeling sad for her. Tori turned to leave only to be chased by Jade. "Let me drive you home. You'll get into problems while walking."

"Fine whatever." The ride home was awkward and silent. As soon as the car stopped, Tori got out and went inside without a word to Jade though she still couldn't understand why.

**Well that's the end of this chap please tell me what you think so I know not to procrastinate lol.**


	3. Tori's Feelings

**Woo I'm putting up another chapter. I was just going to leave this story at one chapter but a lot of people seem to like it so I'm going to continue**

-Bea Bea

**Jade's Break Up**

The second Tori was in her room she was dialing Andre's number. She was happy that her family wasn't home yet so she could talk to Andre in private. By this point all of the alcohol was out of her system and she was able to think straight. "Hey how was your date?" Andre asked when he picked up the phone.

"It wasn't a date!" Tori said a bit to loud.

"Then what was it?"

"Me being used," Tori said in a quiet whisper.

"Oh shit, Tori what happened?" Andre said in a sympathetic voice.

"We saw Beck and apparently he knew exactly why she agreed to hang out with me," Tori said sadly. "Andre, I'm so confused. Why am I sad? What is wrong with me?"

"Nothing's wrong with you, you just like her and feel really hurt that she used you to get back at her ex-boyfriend," Andre said comfortingly.

"Will you come over. I could really use a friend," Tori almost begged him to come over.

"Yeah I'll be over in ten minutes," he told her. After she hung up, she changed out of her dress and took off her make up. When she heard Andre come in (why didn't anyone she knew knock before coming in, she wondered) she went downstairs and they sat on the couch together. "Where's your family?" Andre asked.

"I don't know. They should be back by now but they're probably having to much fun," Tori said.

"Why didn't you go?"

"I was asleep when they left."

"You did sleep pretty late today."

"Yeah I know." Suddenly Tori's phone rang.

"Who is it?" Andre asked.

**Sorry that this chapter is really short but I didn't have much time today. So who do you think is on the phone? I bet any guess you have is wrong lol I'm so evil I know. I'll update tomorrow if I have enough time after I'm done with homework lol.**

-Bea Bea


	4. The Incident

**Well here's chapter 4! I hope you all like it, it might be short like all the others because it's late on a school night but whatever lol. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed!**

-Bea Bea

Jade's break Up

Tori looked at her phone. "It's my mom" she said to Andre.

"Well answer it, it could be important," he said.

"Hello?" Tori said answering her phone.

"Hey, Tori!" Her mom said loudly, laughing along with the people in the background. "We're drunk so probably won't be able to get home tonight. There's food in the fridge for you to make for dinner."

"Ok thanks, mom, see you in the morning," Tori said hanging up her phone.

"So now you have an entire night alone," Andre said, Tori's mom was so loud he heard every word that she said.

"So now I have more time to figure out what is wrong with me," she said sadly.

"You need to call Jade over and explain to her how you feel about her."

"But I don't have any feelings for her," Tori said angrily.

"Think about it! You stare at her all the time and your constantly thinking about her!" Andre was not about to lose this fight.

"I do not think about her!" Tori yelled standing up.

"Then why are you being so defensive about it?" He knew he won and so didn't she.

"Fine I like her but who wouldn't like that sexy ass," Tori said smiling slightly.

"Yeah exactly! You don't just like her though," Andre took a pause as Tori gave him a skeptical look. "You _LOVE_ her!"

"I do NOT!" Tori said chasing him up to her room and cornering him. "Now there's no where for you to run," she said through her laughs.

"What can you do against me?" Andre said teasingly. Suddenly the downstairs door opened and Tori had a feeling who it would be.

"Why don't you go for now and I'll call you later and we can talk," Tori said softly.

"Yeah sure. Make sure to call right after she leaves, _if_ she leaves," Andre walked away grinning like a school girl with a big secret as he went out the back door. Tori went downstairs to come face to face with Jade.

"Whoa to close," Tori said taking a step back.

"But I thought you wanted me close," Jade said seductively.

"Can we please talk?" Tori said trying to get away from Jade. She didn't like how she was acting at the moment.

"Why would you want to talk when we could do other things," at this point, Tori could tell that Jade was really drunk.

"Jade, please go sober up and then come talk to me," Tori said walking backward, only to be pushed onto the couch by Jade.

"I thought you wanted me, Tori, don't you like me?" Jade was on top of her now and Tori could smell the alcohol on her breath.

"Jade, please don't do this," Tori begged her.

"I'll do whatever I damn well please you whore!" Jade screamed as she tried to unbutton Tori's pants.

"Jade! Please stop! Get off of me!" Tori screamed.

"No way in hell! I want you, Tori, now let me see what's under those clothes," Jade said taking off Tori's pants. Tori managed to kick Jade and push her off of her but this only made her mad. She grabbed Tori before she could run and slapped her, Tori loved how it felt but she wanted Jade to leave until she was sober.

"Why are you doing this?" Tori asked.

"Because I want your beautiful body," Jade answered, running her fingers through Tori's hair.

"Jade, leave now," Tori said, managing to get up.

"If it makes you happy I will but I'll be back tomorrow," Jade said walking out the door. Tori sat down on the floor and cried. _I do love her, but I want her to really love me and not get drunk_, she said to herself. Andre was just outside the back door and had seen it all, he was going to stop Jade but he knew Tori could take care of herself.

**Well that's all for this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. Poor poor Tori I am sooooo mean and made Jade do that to her. Haha I rhymed. Made Jade made Jade lol sorry I'm weird I know**

-Bea Bea


	5. The Sadly Short Chapter

**Hello people! I finished my homework early so I can write as long as I want but I'm tired so idk how long it will be lol.**

-Bea Bea

**Jade's Break up**

Tori finally got up from the floor and went upstairs to call Andre. "Hey so how did it go?" Andre asked, he knew she didn't know he saw the whole thing.

"It was awful, Andre, she was really drunk and she could have hurt me," Tori said in a soft voice.

"She didn't though, did she?" he asked knowing the answer.

"Almost but I made her leave. I was scared," Tori said barely audible.

"Don't worry I don't think she'll hurt you."

"How do you know?"

"I bet she loves you."

"No way in hell. Why would she?"

"Because she does."

"This conversation is obviously going no where."

"Then ask her how she feels."

"Because that so worked earlier," Tori could hear Andre laugh.

"But that was because she was drunk. When she's sober then you have to talk to her."

"Ok fine. Well I'm going to sleep off today and never talk about it until I have to, night," Tori said hanging up her phone.

When she woke up in the morning, she could hear her family walk (or rather stumble) inside. "Good morning, Tori," she heard her mom yell up the stairs.

"I'll be down in a minute," she called back. She got out of bed and got her clothes on. When she went down stairs, her mom was making breakfast but Tori really didn't feel like eating. She had to talk to Jade before anything. "Hey, mom, I'm not hungry I think I'm going to see one of my friends."

"Ok have fun don't be out to late." Tori didn't have her license so she had to walk over to Jade's but it gave her time to think. _Why am I going over to her house?_ She couldn't find an answer but focused on walking. She got to Jade's house and knocked on the door, when Jade answered she didn't seemed surprised.

"I figured you'd be coming here," she said with a smile. "I'm sorry about yesterday," Jade seemed to struggle with the apology.

"It wasn't your fault you were drunk," Tori said suddenly nervous. Jade frowned at her and they walked to her living room.

"I _was_ drinking but I was bored after I dropped you off," Jade said sitting on the couch.

"Why did you use me like that? Did you ever consider how I feel?" Jade rolled her eyes when Tori said this.

"Why would I care? You're just here for me to play with," Jade said smiling at Tori's shock.

"So you don't like me?"

"Can't you just be there when I want a piece of sexy ass?" Jade said pulling Tori on top of her.

"I guess we could try," Tori said. Jade pulled Tori closer and kissed her passionately.

**Sorry to end this suddenly but I sadly have some stuff do, but I'll update tomorrow or later. I hate the word tomorrow because I always spell it like tomarrow and it makes me mad. Sorry off topic lol.**

-Bea Bea


	6. Poor Tori

**YAY! It's the weekend I can write freely! Well I don't think this will be a long chapter because I'm exhausted but don't worry I'll write more later lol.**

**-**Bea Bea

**Jade's break up**

After a while, Jade broke the kiss. "You know what? I don't want to do this today. Go home," Jade said pushing Tori off of her and walking away. Tori was dazed but figured she should listen to Jade so she got up and walked home. When she got to her room she called Andre to tell him everything.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he yelled when Tori told him.

"Why are you so mad?" she asked him, confused.

"You're letting yourself be used by a chick that doesn't even love you!" Andre yelled angrily.

"You don't know that!" Tori yelled back.

"Why don't you just call it off," Andre said, feeling bad that he yelled at her.

"She wouldn't like that."

"But you don't like this arrangement either, do you?"

"Yeah I do, it's a win-win situation. We both get what we want," Tori said smiling.

"No it's not. Tori, don't let yourself be used, it will only end very badly."

"Your just jealous because your single!" Tori yelled before hanging up. The next few days, Tori and Andre didn't talk but Andre was always making sure Jade didn't do something to upset Tori. Jade would always call Tori over her house then tell her she wasn't in the mood and Tori would leave again. Andre hated watching this but he was always there and always saw Tori get hurt. He tried to confront her but she always ignored him or said he was jealous so he decided to let her get herself hurt, he was done caring.

Jade knew what Tori wanted but wasn't going to give it to her because of all the fun she was having. _Tori's the idiot that keeps doing what I want, maybe she'll actually try to force me,_ Jade kept saying to herself. Tori wanted Jade so badly that she didn't mind being played by her.

A few days later, Tori went to see Jade and walked in without knocking. The sight before her nearly made her scream, Jade was making out with Beck on the couch. "What the hell!" Tori yelled.

"Oh hey, Tori, me and Beck are back together," Jade said smiling.

"When were you gonna tell me?" Tori asked.

"When I was done having fun." Tori turned and ran back to her house and, for the first time in weeks, called Andre.

"You were right," Tori said through her tears when Andre answered his phone.

"Hey calm down and tell me what happened," Andre said soothingly.

"Beck and Jade are back together."

"Yeah I guess I was right. You really should listen to me next time, Tori."

"I know I know. What should I do?"

"Dump her ass," Andre said with a small laugh.

"But we weren't together."

"But you were messing with her."

"So should I just ignore her?"

"No you should talk to her."

"And say what? Sorry I walked in on you and your boyfriend?"

"No you should demand an apology," Andre said seriously.

"Apology for what?"

"Using you."

"It was my fault though," Tori said.

"No it's not your fault you didn't know you were being used."

"Yeah it was, you kept telling me but I didn't see it," Tori hung up her phone without waiting for Andre to answer and cried.

**Sorry for the shortness of my chapters but I can't help how busy I am. This isn't the greatest chapter in the world because I was in a hurry but oh well lol.**

Bea Bea


	7. UH OH

**Well, everyone, I've decided to write another chapter. I promise it will get more Jori, I was looking at the last chapter and I could not believe the amount of grammatical errors!**

**-Bea Bea**

Jade's Break Up

Tori walked through the doors of Hollywood Arts for the first time since she found out Jade and Beck were back together. That had been three weeks ago, she did nothing but sit in her room staring blankly at the wall. "Yay! You're here today!" Cat said running up to Tori so fast she tripped and fell but got right back up like nothing happened.

"Hi, Cat," Tori said in a quiet voice.

"Where have you been?" Cat said, oblivious to Tori's mood.

"Home," Tori said trying to get away from Cat.

"Were you sick?"

"You could say that. I need to go bye, Cat," Tori said walking around the red haired girl. Jade and Beck were standing at Beck's locker having an argument.

"Why do you have to be a bitch to everyone?" Beck was yelling.

"You don't know why I'm like this? I expected you of all people to understand me!" Jade yelled at him, running out the building. She didn't even notice Tori.

"What is she talking about, Beck?" Tori said, startling him.

"Hey you're here today," he said in a false voice.

"What's her reason for being a bitch?" Tori said, her curiosity was getting the better of her.

"It isn't my place to tell you," Beck said, turning on his heels and walking away. Tori was about to go after Jade when she felt a hand on her arm.

"Just let her go," Andre said. "She probably wants to be alone."

"Do you know what she was talking about?" Tori said, turning to face him.

"No but if she didn't tell anyone then she probably doesn't want us to know," Andre said, leaning against the lockers.

"But maybe I can help and we can be together," Tori said, blissfully.

"Are you serious right now?" Andre yelled at her. "Jade has been awful to you and you STILL love her?"

"I can't help it!" Tori yelled back, as Andre started walking away. Already Tori could tell it was going to be a bad day.

"Was Andre just yelling at you?" Great, just the person Tori really didn't want to see right now.

"It's none of your business, Trina," Tori said angrily.

"Fine, you were the one locked in your room for three weeks," Trina said about to walk away. Tori could feel the anger building up inside of her. She was mad at everything right now and all it took was one little comment to set her off. She grabbed Trina by the hair. "What the hell?" Trina was shocked; Tori slapped her and pushed her down.

"You have no idea what's been happening so shut the hell UP!" Tori yelled and walked away. Everyone was staring at her amazed. The rest of the day was uneventful, Tori went through all of her classes still thinking of Jade. She had a very hard time focusing and getting caught up, Trina had done all she could to avoid Tori but eventually they'd have to cross paths. Tori couldn't be happier when the last bell rang and she went home.

She had been home for a few minutes when she heard a knock at the door. She had no idea who it was because all of her friends were mad at her, she walked over and opened the door and was shocked who it was. Jade was standing at her door, covered in bruises and blood. "Jade, are you OK?" Tori said, not believing what she was seeing.

"Please, can I come in?" Jade said in a quiet voice.

"Of course! What happened? Who did this?" Tori said as she stepped aside and let Jade in.

"It's a long story and I really don't want to talk about it," Jade said, walking up the stairs to Tori's room.

"Why did you come here?" Tori asked, sitting next to Jade on her bed.

"Because no one else will understand! I thought Beck would but he doesn't! He doesn't understand anything!" Jade said as she started crying.

"What doesn't Beck understand?" Tori said, rubbing Jade's back soothingly.

"It's hard to explain. Can I sleep here tonight?" Jade asked, looking into Tori's eyes.

"Yes, you're always welcome here," Tori said softly.

**Who beat up Jade? Will she dump Beck? Will she be nicer? Find out next time! Sorry for the short chapter but I have stuff to do.**

**-**Bea Bea


	8. Jade and Tori

**I've decided it's time to put up another chapter after the cliffhanger I left the last time. I really appreciate all of the reviews I've gotten on this story. Thank you, everyone! This will probably be the shortest chapter ever, sorry.**

**-Bea Bea**

Jade's Break Up

The next morning, Tori was downstairs making breakfast for Jade. Her parents were off on a cruise and Trina was most likely out sleeping around for cash, she did that a lot these days. Tori was so lost in thought she didn't even notice Jade until she felt a pair of arms wrap lightly around her waist. "What smells so good?" Jade asked in a soft voice.

"I'm making your favorite breakfast," Tori answered uneasily. She was feeling very uncomfortable with how close Jade was to her after everything they had been through.

"Yum! After I eat mind if I take a shower?" Jade said walking to the table.

"Sure but after your shower we need to talk about what happened."

"I know," Jade sighed. They ate their breakfast in silence until Jade spoke again. "I really appreciate everything you've been doing for me after I was a total bitch toward you. Why are you helping me, anyway." _Because I love you, _Tori thought to herself.

"You looked like you needed someone to be there," she answered, eyeing Jade's bruises. They relapsed into silence, both girls thinking about the tension in the air. When they were done eating Tori collected their plates and started the dishes.

"Let me help," Jades said standing up and following her to the sink.

"No go take your shower, you're my guest," Tori said with a small smile.

"OK I'll be right back." With her last words hanging awkwardly in the air she walked to the bathroom leaving Tori alone with the dishes and her thoughts. Ten minutes later, Tori was sitting on the love seat watching TV. When Jade walked out she turned off the TV and looked at her.

"Come sit down and explain what's happening," Tori said softly. Jade walked over and sit close to the other girl.

"It's been happening since I was seven years old. Every time he was angry or upset he'd take it out on me," Jade said leaning on Tori while folding her arms across her chest.

"Who has?" Tori asked even though she already knew the answer.

"My father," Jade answered in a whisper.

"Last night you said Beck didn't understand. What did you mean?" Tori asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Beck thinks I deserve it. He thinks if I get hit enough then I will become a better person but he's wrong," Jade said not looking at Tori.

"That's awful. Why would he think something like that? Why are you still dating him?" Tori asked in total shock.

"I don't know," Jade said truthfully.

**See I told you it was a short chapter but I have stuff I need to do. I don't really like Beck that much so I make him seem like a bad person.**

**-Bea Bea**


End file.
